


Roomba son

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Roomba Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor finds a Roomba.





	Roomba son

Okay, so maybe Connor didn't mean to bring a Roomba home. It just happened. Sure, he fought a few people and jumped a fence. Long story short, he's got a Roomba. It's late by the time Connor returns home he's wet from the storm that started. 

"Hank!" Connor calls out walking to into the house. "In the kitchen!" He hears Hank call out. Connor smiles, he can't wait to show Hank his new pet! Walking into the kitchen, he sees Hank making whatever for dinner. 

"Why are you back so late? I was worried about you!" Connor smiles and hugs Hank. "I found a Roomba. I hope you don't mind." He sees Hank's blue eyes slid over to the Roomba. "Where the hell did you find a Roomba?" He asks annoyed. "I found when walking home. It was lonely and scared. He sees Hank shake his head. How the hell can a Roomba be lonely? It's just a Roomba! "I named the Roomba Gavin." Hank sighed, "Alright, we'll keep it." 

Alright, so Hank's not going to admit this to Connor, but he doesn't mind having a Roomba. Sure, he trips over it from time to time. Does it keep him awake at night sometimes? It sure does! So does Connor, but Hank hasn't thrown him out. Does it run into stuff sometimes and pull lamps down? You bet, so does Hank when he's drunk so he really can't judge the Roomba.

It keeps Connor distracted for some weird reason. It's probably some android stuff. It helps him clean up crumbs and clean up dog food.

Hank loves Connon like a son, he guesses he can love Gavin like a son.


End file.
